Padded Love 5
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 5th story of the Padded Love series. Cody and Sierra are married and begin the AB/DL Lifestyle and they embrace it.
1. Kinky Beginnings

Padded Love 5

 **Disclaimer: This is the 5** **th** **entry of the "Padded Love" series and in this one Cody and Sierra take on the AB/DL Lifestyle and what will happen? ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Kinky Beginnings**

It was 7 Months after the Total Drama series ended, and Cody and Sierra got happily married as they are living in Kitchener, Ontario at a nice house.

"I love being married to you." Sierra told Cody.

"Me too." Cody replied as they were watching Pokémon.

"I think you can be a cute little Pikachu, because you're so cute!" Sierra said as she kissed him.

"Thanks." Cody replied back.

"I have an idea for us to have sex, but it might make you uncomfortable." Sierra replied.

"'What is it honey?" Cody asked her.

"I was thinking of ageplay where you can be the baby and I can be the parent for a day and we can switch." Sierra proposed the idea to him.

"Cool, I like that." Cody answered.

"Let's get started." Sierra said before she carried Cody to a large nursery.

"Wow, it's rather big." Cody said to her.

"Thanks. I built it while you were gone at rehearsal…by the way how was it?" Sierra asked her.

"It was fun. The last show before retirement is in two weeks." Cody answered her.

"Well good, then Cody Bear, let's get you diapered up." Sierra said to him before she took off his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear before Sierra powdered his crotch and put a bambinos diaper on him.

"All done, so Cody dear…what do you think?" Sierra asked him.

"This is awesome! What diapers are these?" Cody answered before he asked a question.

"Bambinos." Sierra answered.

"This is gonna be fun, Mommy." Cody said as she was giddy and began to rub his diapered crotch.

"Oh…Ohh." Cody moaned out softly.

"What do you think of this Cody?" Sierra asked him.

"So, so hot." Cody said as she began stroking his cock until it came hard.

"Ooooooh…Getting harder and harder I see?" Sierra asked as she kept up the stroking.

"Yes Mommy." Cody replied back.

"You are a sexy baby." Sierra said before she began sucking off his 9-inch morning wood.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Sierra muffled out as she liked it as Cody grabbed his pacifier and placed it inside of his mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Cody muffled as she went deepthroat already.

"Wow, this feels so amazing!" Cody said in his mind as he was near orgasm.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Sierra muffled as her cave was wet.

"This is a dream come true. Me pleasuring Cody's diapered bulge or Cody in the nude…it's a dream come true!" Sierra said in her mind.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…! MMMMMMMMMM…!" Cody muffled out as he came inside of her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmmm…Yummy from a good baby." Sierra said as she was in her sexy voice as she took the pacifier out of his mouth.

"Thankies for the pleasure Mommy." Cody told Sierra.

"Awww, no problem." Sierra said to him as she changed his diaper.

"Now, what does baby want?" Sierra asked Cody as she was back in her normal cute voice.

"Baby want milky." Cody said in his baby talk.

"Okay Baby." Sierra said as she took off her shirt revealing her 36 DD Breasts as Cody was in love stuck form as he was staring at her melons.

"Mommy's Boobies Huge." Cody said in his sexy talk as Sierra giggled.

"Here comes Mommy's milk." Sierra said as Cody began todrink from her chest.

"Mmmmm…" Cody muffled as he liked her milk as it was nice and cold and he kept drinking it while Sierra moaned in delight.

"Keep drinking it up baby boy." Sierra as he then swapped from her right nipple to her left one.

"Ahhhh, that's very good baby!" Sierra said as she kept moaning in delight as Cody tapped her.

"What is it bunnyface?" Sierra asked him.

"Baby full." Cody said as his diaper formed a massive bulge as she put her shirt back on.

"That's a good baby boy." Sierra said to him as she groped his butt.

"Mommy loves hearing that." Sierra said to Cody.

"You are such a sexy baby." Sierra told him also.

"Thankies. Now I want something from you." Cody said to her.

"What's that?" Sierra asked him.

"You wearing diapers." Cody said to her.

"What?" Sierra asked him.

"You…in…diapers." Cody answered her as she blushed.

"Y-you really mean it?" Sierra asked him.

"Yeah, I mean it." Cody answered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thankies Cody!" Sierra said to him.

"Hey Babe, no problem." Cody said as she left Cody for a minute.

Sierra took off her pants and her obviously wet pink panties before she put on her white diaper which had pinky purple tapings and dots of the same color.

Sierra placed the diaper on as she felt very comfy.

"Ahhh…This feels so comfy." Sierra said as she smiled as she returned.

"How do I look?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Sexy." Cody answered her.

"Aww. Thankies Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she kissed Cody.

"Your welcome, you look even sexier than you did in your bikini." Cody said as Sierra blushed.

"Aww thanks." Sierra responded back.

"Your welcome. Wanna makeout?" Cody said as she 8blushed again.

"Hell yeah." Sierra said as she and Cody began making out.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaned out as they were tongue wrestling.

"Want me to spank you while we French kiss?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah Spank my diapey booty." Sierra said as Cody began spanking her a bit.

"Ohh!" Sierra shouted as she was turned on a bit.

"Hawder." Sierra said as Cody increased the spanking speed.

(SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!)

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COOOODYYYYYYYY!" Sierra moaned out as she was very turned on as they kept making out until they stopped.

"Wow, you are a better kisser than I thought." Cody said to Sierra.

"Thanks." Sierra said as she took off her shirt revealing her bare chests.

"Oh My…your chest is so sexy." Cody said to her.

"Thankies, I have a question." Sierra said to Cody.

"What's that?" Cody asked her.

"Want some snuggle tits?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Yeah." Cody said as she brought her boobies closer to his face as he began rubbing them and snuggling them as Sierra smiled and blushed.

"Ohhhh…" Sierra moaned as Cody did some foreplay as Cody stopped.

"I have a sexy idea." Cody said to her.

"What's that Cody Bear?" Sierra asked him.

"Baby giving you a titty fuck." Cody said using his sexy voice.

"I'm game." Sierra said as she scrunched up her chest and inserted it into his morning wood, squeezing his cock gently. Her whole body was going up and down like an elevator.

"Ohhhhh!" Sierra moaned out in pleasure.

"What do you think of this from the one the Cod-Meister?" Cody asked Sierra who was passionately moaning and panting.

"So hot…Just wike I dweamed it to be." Sierra moaned out in amazing pleasure.

"Good, because baby is gonna cumsies soon." Cody said in pleasure.

"This is a dweam come true!" Sierra said as Cody was near orgasm already.

"GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT CUMS! AUUUUUUUGGGHHH…!" Cody shouted as a few bobs of her breasts made his penis erupt as his milky shot all over her right eye, right cheek, and her left eye, and left cheek.

"Mmmmm…" Sierra moaned as she licked it off.

"Yummy Cumsies." Sierra said as she giggled.

"Why Thankies." Cody said as they kissed.

"What did you think of that?" Cody asked her.

"I think it was an amazing time." Sierra said as she and Cody kissed again.

"Thankies." Cody said as he blushed.

"No problem." Sierra said to him.

"Sierra?" Cody asked her in his sexy voice.

"Hmmmmm…?" Sierra asked back in her happy and sexy voice.

"Wanna have a horny and happy hump fest in diapeys?" Cody asked her.

"Yes I do Bunnyface." Sierra said to him as she and Cody did a makeout session.

"Mmmmm…" They moaned as they were making out like they were Bridgette and Geoff.

"Oh I love you." Cody said as he kept it up until he moved the frontal of Sierra's diaper to see her wet cave.

"How hard do you want it?" Cody asked her.

"Weally hawd…give it to me weally hawd." Sierra said before he began ponding her in the cowgirl position.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sierra moaned out while Cody began a whopping hump fest.

"What do you think of me penetrating your pussy Sierra?" Cody asked her.

"Awhhhhhhhh…it's a dweam come twue!" Sierra replied back as he then switched positions to the doggy style as he grabbed her hips.

"Even if it's in diapeys I wuv having sex with you Cody-Wody!" Sierra squealed as he kept harder and faster.

"WHAT DI YOU THINK OF ME FUCKING YOUR DIAPERED PUSSY SIERRA?" Cody asked her in between thrusts.

"OH MY GOD! THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE! FUCK ME IN MY DIAPEYS HAWDER PWEASE!" Sierra squealed and moaned out really loudly as she began to orgasm.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Cody shouted out.

"ME TOO!" Sierra squealed out.

"SIERRA!" Cody screamed out.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed out as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as both of them came at the same time as they collapsed on top of each other.

"What did you think of the diaper sex Sierra?" Cody asked her as they were panting.

"It was heavenly. The best first time ever." Sierra said as she took one of her birth control pills.

"That's good Sierra, wanna go night-night?" Cody asked her.

"Okay. Let's go Night-Night." Sierra said as they changed their diapers and grabbed their pacifiers and stuffed animals.

"Awww, you are so adowable with your emu." Sierra said to him.

"Thankies, it's a girl Emu, her name is EmEm." Cody said to her.

"Awwww…Hi there EmEm." Sierra said as she petted EmEm before she brought put a stuffed Bluejay.

"This one is a boy…I named him Bluey." Sierra told Cody.

"Awww…that is a cute wittle birdy." Cody said as he petted it.

"Thankies, so was EmEm." Sierra said as they kissed.

"I love you Sierra." Cody told her.

"Awww…I love you too!" Sierra said back as she kissed his head.

"Night Night Sierra." Cody said as she giggled.

"Night Night Cody-Wody." Sierra said back as they kissed put their pacifiers on and fell asleep.

 **Awww…! READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Fun Time

Padded Love 5

 **Disclaimer: This is chapter two of "Padded Love 5" as they officially begin the lifestyle. There is alcohol drinking in this chapter, that's the only warning. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: Fun time.**

Cody and Sierra were sound asleep smiling away as it was a beautiful Sunday Morning on September 4th 2016.

Sierra yawned and felt her diaper as it was wet and felt Cody's as it was wet also as she giggled before Cody woke up.

"Good Morning bunnyface." Sierra said to him.

"Good Morning Sierra." Cody replied back as they kissed each other.

"I guess we both needed changeys right?" Cody asked her.

"Duh, come on!" Sierra said as she carried him to the changing table and changed his diaper, then she changed her own diaper.

"All done!" Sierra said as she picked Cody up off of the changing table and down to the crib which had the cage down.

"So, how did you sleep?" Sierra asked him.

"I slept like and no pun intended but I slept like a baby.

"Me too." Sierra said as she and Cody kissed again.

"Awesome! So, what do you want for breakfast?" Cody asked her.

"Up for bacon pancakes?" Sierra asked him.

"Count me in." Cody answered her and she went into the kitchen to cook as Cody followed suit.

"You know something, you look good when you are cooking dinner. Especially in that gorgeous diaper of yours." Cody said as she giggled and blushed.

"Thankies." Sierra said before she kissed Cody.

"No problem." Cody said to her.

"Wanna put on Tangled afterwards?" Sierra asked him.

"Sure." Cody said as Sierra had the bacon pancakes which had pancakes with bacon bits inside of them served.

"Bacon Pancakes are ready, enjoy." Sierra said as they ate the pancakes and they were full.

"Mmmm…that was delicious!" Cody told her as she smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sierra said to him as they kissed.

"Me too." Cody said as they began making out until Cody's diaper formed a bulge.

"Ooooooooooh…getting hard aren't you?" Sierra asked him.

"Yeah." Cody said as she squatted down and began sucking on his 9 inch pecker.

"Mmmmmmmm…tastes so good, just like paci and baba." Sierra said as she resumed.

"Thanks. You are getting close!" Cody moaned out in pleasure as she deepthroated his morning wood.

"I'm gonna cumsies! I'm gonna spwooge!" Cody moaned out as he shot his load inside of her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmmmm…yummy cumsies." Sierra said to him.

"Thankies." Cody said to her.

"It's movie time Codykins." Sierra said to him.

"Alrighty." Cody said as he put on "Tangled" and started it as they were sitting on the floor with Bluey and EmEm.

"I'm so excited for Tangled, just like Bluey is." Sierra told Cody.

"Yeah, me too…and EmEm is excited also." Cody said as the movie began.

"I can't believe that Mother Gothel, won't release Rapunzel." Sierra said to him.

"I know…she does not know best." Cody replied.

"Duh! Isn't that obvious?!" Sierra said as they watched the rest of the movie in progress until it ended.

"That was a good flick…it's kind of bizarre for Rapunzel though to tie up Eugene." Cody said to her.

"It reminds me of when you used to put up bells to keep me away from you." Sierra said to him.

"I remember that." Cody said as he took "Tangled" out and placed in "The Lion King" as they snuggled up and began watching the movie.

The stampede scene was in progress as Sierra got frightened and gasped.

"Hold me." Sierra said to Cody as he held her.

"It's okay." Cody said as Simba was rescued by Mufasa until Scar pushed his claws onto him.

"Long live the king." Scar said to Mufasa before he pushed him onto the stampede thus murdering him as Sierra started to cry a little bit.

"That's so sad, why did this have to happen? Like in Hamlet?" Sierra asked him.

"It'll be okay." Cody told her while rubbing her head until she felt better.

Then they snuggled as Simba and Nala reunited as they were grown up fell in love as "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Joseph Williams, Sally Dworsky, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, and Kristle Edwards played as Cody kissed Sierra.

"You are so cute." Cody said to her.

"Awwww…thank you." Sierra said as the movie ended a while later.

"That was fun." Cody said as he kissed Sierra again.

"I wuv movie time." Sierra said to him.

"Me too…" Cody replied back.

"Do you want to play videogames?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Of course." Cody answered.

"How about online Mario Kart 8?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Sure! I just bought the DLC stuff two days ago." Cody answered her.

"Yay!" Sierra cheered and clapped as he put the game inside of the Wii U as the game appeared on the TV.

"I call Mario!" Cody said.

"I call Princess Peach!" Sierra said as she and Cody began playing several races which lasted for three hours until Cody grabbed a pack of Moosehead Lager which is Canada's strongest beer.

"Bottoms Up." Sierra and Cody said as they bumped each other's cans and began drinking several cans while they kept playing until they got drunk as they are both in 7th and 8th place respectively.

"Hey, we…we…we are so HAMMERED!" Cody said as he was super wasted and he just peed in his diaper but he didn't care.

"I feel wasted…and happy! WHOOOO!" Sierra cheered drunkenly as they finished as Sierra just peed in her diaper.

"Cody…Cody…Cody…" Sierra just whispered as he came to her.

"Yeah?" Cody asked.

"I just wet my diapey." Sierra said as she giggled.

Then they stopped playing as their diapers were still wet.

"Wanna change our diapers?" Cody asked her.

"Sure…just let me get my bearings…" Sierra said as she left to get two pills to get themselves out of the hangover as she took hers.

"I'm back Codykins." Sierra said as she gave the pill to Cody as he took it.

"It's diapey changey time." Sierra said as she changed Cody's diaper before she began changing her own Diaper.

"Aaaaaaaaand there." Sierra said as she as finished.

"That feels so better, that beer was just too strong." Cody said to her.

"I agwee completely, so no more beer. Now what do you want to do?" Sierra asked him.

"You know, I think we should just sleep on the floor. Something about it is worth it." Cody answered her.

"I agree, it's getting late." Sierra said as she grabbed their blankets, stuffed animals, and pacifiers as they began to fall asleep.

"I love you." Cody said to Sierra.

"I love you too!" Sierra said as they kiised.

"Night Night." Sierra said to him.

"Goodnight." Cody responded back as they cuddled to eachother as they fell asleep.

 **Awwww! What a happy ending!**

 **Padded Love 5 is over as the next story in the series will have Alejandro and Heather doing the lifestyle!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
